honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Honorverse:Honor International Cover Compilation
← Honor International The Honorverse novels have been published in many editions in many languages all over the world. Publishing houses have often made different choices of cover art than did Baen, the US publisher. Some used the original US versions, some changed the order of the artwork, some used other illustration altogether. Motives for change seem to have included an intention to better fit the theme of a book, and some even had new original artwork created. In addition, a number of books have been split into two volumes for paperback release (especially in languages like German where the increased length of words would make the book too big for one volume) and titles have been altered where they do not sound correct in the local language. This project page is dedicated to collecting cover arts and designs of Honorverse novels from all around the world. ---- Main series On Basilisk Station On Basilisk Station.jpg| US (current) On Basilisk Station (1).jpg| US (original PB) HH1 Original cover.jpg| US (hardcover) HH1 czech cover.jpg| Czech mission.jpg| French (original) HH1 French cover.jpeg| French (newer) HH1 On Basilisk Station french cover new.jpg| French (current) HH1 German cover.jpg| German onbasilikstation1.jpg| Japanese (1) onbasilikstation1-.jpg| Japanese (2) HH1 Polish cover.jpg| Polish HH1 Russian cover 1.jpg| Russian HH1_Spanish_Cover.jpg| Spanish On Basilisk Station (special limited edition leatherbound).jpg|20th Anniversary Leather-Bound Signed Edition The Honor of the Queen The Honor of the Queen.jpg|US HH2 alternate US cover 01.jpg|US (original) HH2 alternate US cover 03.jpg|US (alternate) HH2 alternate US cover 02.jpg|US (alternate) El honor de la reina .jpg|Spanish HH2 czech cover.jpg|Czech HH2 French cover.jpeg|French (original) honneur.jpg|French (newer) HH2 German cover.jpg|German HH2 Polish cover.jpg|Polish HH2 Russian cover 1.jpg|Russian Omnibus of Books 1 and 2 HH1 and HH2 (German cover).jpg|German The Short Victorious War The Short Victorious War.jpg|US HH3 Original Cover.jpg|Original US HH3 German cover.jpg|German HH3 czech cover.jpg|Czech HH3 Polish cover.jpg|Polish HH3 French cover.jpeg|French guerrecourtebreve.gif|French (original) Field of Dishonor Field of Dishonor.jpg|US Field-of-Dishonor-(paperback cover).jpg|Original US paperback HH4 czech cover.jpg|Czech HH4 German cover.jpg|German champdes.jpg|French (original) champ deshob.jpg|French cover HH4 Polish cover.jpg|Polish Field of Dishonor (cover Limited Edition).jpg|Baen Limited Edition reissue Flag in Exile File:Flag in Exile (original cover).jpg|Original US Flag in exile.jpg|US HH5 Original Cover.jpg|US (reprint, Limited Edition) Vexilu.jpg|Czech pavillonancien.jpg|French (original) pavillon.jpg|French (new) HH5 German cover.jpg|German HH5 Japanese Cover 1.jpg|Japanese Honor Among Enemies Honor Among Enemies.jpg|US HH6 czech cover.jpg|Czech mascarade1.jpg|French (original part 1) mascarde2.jpg|French (original part 2) HH6 masquerade silesienne 1.jpg|French (new part 1) HH6 masquerade silesienne 2.jpg|French (new part 2) HH6 German cover 1.png|German HH6 Japanese cover 1.PNG|Japanese In Enemy Hands In enemy hands.jpg|US HH6 Czech cover 1.jpg|Czech auxmains2.jpg|French (original part 1) aux mains 2.jpg|French (original part 2) HH7Aux mains de l'ennemiT1.jpg|French (new part 1) HH7Aux mains de l'ennemiT2.jpg|French (new part 2) HH7 German cover.jpg|German HH7 Japanese cover 1.png|Japanese Echoes of Honor Echoes of honor.jpg|US HH8 Czech cover.jpg|Czech HH8 German cover.jpg|German disparue1.jpg|French (original part 1) disparue2.jpg|French (original part 2) HH8 Japanese cover 1.png|Japanese (1) HH8 Japanese cover 2.PNG|Japanese (2) Ashes of Victory Ashes of victory.jpg|US HH9 Czech cover.jpg|Czech Cendres1.jpg|French (original part 1) cendre2.jpg|French (original part 2) HH9 German cover.jpg|German War of Honor War of honor.jpg|US HH10 czech cover.jpg|Czech plaie1.jpg|French (original part 1) plaie2.jpg|French (original part 2) plaies1.jpg|French (new part 1) HH10 French cover 2 new .jpg|French (new part 2) HH10 Part 1 German cover.jpg|German (part 1) HH10 Part 2 German cover.jpg|German (part 2) HH10 Part 1 Polish cover.jpg|Polish (part 1) HH10 Part 2 Polish cover.jpg|Polish (part 2) At All Costs At All Costs.jpg|US cover at all cost.jpg|alternate US HH11 Czech cover.png|Czech HH11 Part 1 German cover.jpg|German (part 1) HH11 Part 2 German cover.jpg|German (part 2) Cout1.jpg|French (part 1) cout2.jpg|French (part 2) Mission of Honor HH12 Mission of Honor cover1.png|US HH12_GermanCover 01.jpg|German (part 1) HH12_GermanCover 02.jpg|German (part 2) En mission 1.jpg|French (part 1) En mission 2.jpg|French (part2) A Rising Thunder HH13 cover 01.jpg|US Cover_French_A_Rising_Thunder_tome_1_by_Genkis.jpg|French (part 1) Cover French A Rising Thunder tome 2 by Genkis.jpg|French (part 2) HH13 German edition 1.png|German (part 1) HH13 German edition 2.png|German (part 2) Shadow of Freedom Shadow of Freedom (cover).jpg|US HH14 Shadow of Freedom cover 2.jpg|French HH14 German cover book 2.jpg|German (part 1) HH14 German cover book 1.jpg|German (part 2) Saganami Island series The Shadow of Saganami The Shadow of Saganami.jpg|US SI1 czech cover.jpg|Czech shadow1.jpg|French (part 1) shadow2.jpg|French (part 2) SI1 German cover.jpg|German Storm from the Shadows Storm from the Shadows.jpg|US SI2_czech_cover.jpg|Czech SI2 french cover 01.jpg|French (part 1) SS2french part2.jpg|French (part 2) Die_Achte_Flotte_(German_cover).jpg|German (part 1) Sturm_der_Schatten_(German_cover).jpg|German (part 2) Crown of Slaves series Crown of Slaves Crown of slaves cover.jpg|US WS1 Czech cover.jpg|Czech CS1 Crown of Slaves french cover 1.jpg|French (part 1) CS2 Crown of Slaves french cover 2.jpg|French (part 2) WS1_German_cover.jpg|German Torch of Freedom Torch of Freedom Front Cover.jpeg|US WS2 Czech cover.png|Czech WS2 german cover1.jpg|German (part 1) WS2 german cover.jpg|German (part 2) WS2TorcheLibertéT1.jpg|French (part 1) WS2TorcheLibertéT2.jpg|French (part 2) Cauldron of Ghosts File:CS3 Cauldron of Ghosts cover 01.jpg|US CS3 german cover1.jpg|German (part 1) CS3 german cover2.jpg|German (part 2) Anthologies and Companions More Than Honor More Than Honor.jpg|US HHA1_Czech_cover.jpg|Czech HHA1 German cover.jpg|German HHA1 More Than Honor french cover.jpg|French Worlds of Honor Worlds of honor.jpg|US HHA2_Czech_cover.jpg|Czech HHA2 German cover.jpg|German French cover 2nd shot stories.jpg|French Changer of Worlds WOH3.jpg|US HHA3 Czech cover.jpg|Czech HHA3 German Cover.jpg|German The Service of the Sword The service of the sword cover.jpg|US HHA4_Czech_cover.jpg|Czech HHA4 German cover 1.jpg|German In Fire Forged HHA5 InFireForged cover1.jpg|US HHA5 german cover.png|German House of Steel House-of-Steel-by-David-Weber-cover.jpg|US House of Steel.jpg|earlier US version File:House of Steel french cover.jpg|French Star Kingdom series A Beautiful Friendship A Beautiful Friendship cover.jpg|US SK1 German cover.jpg|German Fire Season Fire Season cover.jpg|US SK2 German cover.jpg|German Treecat Wars SK3 Treecats Wars cover.jpg|US SK3 German cover.jpg|German Manticore Ascendant A Call to Duty A Call To Duty cover 01.jpg|US MA1 German cover.jpg|German A Call to Arms MA2 cover 01.jpg|US MA2 German cover.jpg|German A Call to Vengeance MA3 cover.jpg|US MA3 German cover.jpg|German